


You're not my hyung!

by Listen_to_my_Melodia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But he's confused, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Jeongin refuses Jisung's affection, M/M, baby doesn't know how to deal with emotions, but he's still a cutie, i've no idea how to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_to_my_Melodia/pseuds/Listen_to_my_Melodia
Summary: Jeongin refuses to call Jisung Hyung since day one when all the other members easily get the brotherly title.Jisung wouldn't say he's jealous, but he still finds it unfair and he's ready to do anything to fix the problem.(is that a summary? XD - I tried)





	You're not my hyung!

“Hello, my name is Jisung!”

Their first meeting was truly common, almost boring, but Jeongin remembered it all too well. Jisung was well-known in the agency and people were fast to mention his name in their discussion. He was said to be a talented trainee, loud, with a squirrel-like visual and a tendency to brag as much as he practised – a lot. Jeongin admitted with his round cheeks and sharp teeth, he truly looked like the adorable rodent. If his confident walk was any indication, he seemed to be quite the boaster.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jeongin,” he replied politely, a shy smile on his lips and shiny braces on mirroring Jisung’s.

“Owww, you’re too cute!” Jisung cooed instantly as if he was talking about some little puppy.

His hair was messy and his bright smile radiated. He was barely five centimetres taller than himself, but he leaned on the younger as if he was towering him. Had it been suitable for a first meeting, Jeongin would have snorted.

“I’m not cute,” he replied flatly.

As the oldest son in his family, he wasn’t very used to all the babying a good part of his co-trainees were into whenever they met. He knew well enough he had to set things straight sooner than later if he didn’t want to end up as the forever toddler they seemed to see in him.

“Owww…” Jisung’s whined loudly and his eyes melted. He made grabby hands toward the newly arrived trainee along with a flock of noisy air kisses. “How can I adopt you?” he asked, restraining himself from catching the younger boy in a hug. “You’re younger, right? From now on, I’m your hyung!”

Jeongin wasn’t used to this kind of persona. Jisung was one of a kind, too outgoing, too loud, too weird and too affectionate with someone he barely met. It made him uncomfortable in a way he never had been before.

“You're not my hyung,” he grumbled, head low to hide the blush forming on his cheeks from the embarrassment.

Since then, Jeongin never called Jisung 'hyung', not even once.

Jisung couldn't understand why and it started to slightly – let's be honest, a Lot – piss him off. He was always calling the old-line hyung, as well as Hyunjin and Felix most of the time, he was even calling Seungmin that way, despite their short age-gap, but never ever did he use the word with Jisung.

The rapper hated it, but for a very good reason: it was impolite and completely unfair.

Right, Jisung was jealous. But he felt like he had every right to. Who could stand this kind of discrimination? They were laws against those, he couldn’t let their magnae get away with it.

“Hey Jisung, give me the gochujang please,” Jeongin asked from the other side of the table.

“Call me hyung,” Jisung replied immediately, brain working fast, as usual.

“Forget it, I'll grab it myself,” Jeongin replied, already standing up to catch the said container.

“Why do you refuse? Do you hate it so much? Just call me hyung, it's not that complicated!” Jisung protested, half-joking, half-bothered.

“I don't want to.”

Jeongin was clearly not in the mood to justify himself and instead of going on with his meal as he planned to, he sighed and ignored Hyunjin's gaze on him as he retreated toward the bedrooms.

“But I am your hyung!” Jisung groaned loudly.

“You're not my hyung,” he stated emotionless as he already walked out of the room.

Jisung ran after him and grabbed his wrist, pouting exaggeratingly when the magnae turned to face him.

“Let me go,” he asked, seemingly unfazed by the cute demeanour of the five months older boy.

“No, I won't until you call me hyung.”

“Keep dreaming, I never will. Now please let me go, I have plans with Seungmin-hyung and Felix-hyung.”

Jisung's gasp took him by surprise and the expression on his face showed how betrayed he felt.

“Felix and Seungmin are younger than me!” he whined, releasing his grip on the younger's hand.

“By barely a few days,” Jeongin commented as if it was enough to justify his behaviour.

“Still, how come you call them hyung and you never do with me?”

“You are not my hyung!” the younger repeated once again his mantra and tried with all his might to ignore the flicks of hurt that flashed in Jisung's eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and forced an awkward laugh out, “Because, I like them,” he joked half-heartedly.

“Come on, don't you like me too?” he almost pleaded and Jeongin felt himself weaken.

“You don't get it, Jisung, I _like_ them,” he insisted on the word, hardly bearing their weight as he pronounced them.

'And I love you …' he thought, not brave enough to get out the heavy feeling forcefully pressing his heart against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I like their dynamic. I considered a few members before Jisung, but he fits the best in my opinion, don't you think?  
> I'm considering making this longer, but I'm still not sure where to go sooooo... XD
> 
> For any suggestion, prompt, cheering or just to ramble with me, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MelodiaChi) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/melodiachu/) [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/MelodiaChu) (tho I didn't start on that XD)


End file.
